Courage To Love
by Roxius
Summary: She had everything...yet nothing. All she needed was the courage to get what she most desired. Himiko X Rao. YURI! Please R & R!


A/N: I know some of you are probably thinking, 'WTF? Why the heck is this guy writing Gurren-Lagann and Okami fics and shit?' Well, I do like Gurren-Lagann anime and I've been playing Okami for a while, so I wanted to write fics for both of them. It may not be my usual stuff (Naruto, Storm Hawks, etc.), but I like both those series, so, if you can, please review them. Thank you. Also, I may be writing more Okami fics in the future, too. Expect some more Naruto fics, too!

* * *

Every day, every hour, every minute, every second. It was all that she thought about. It was what kept her going every single agonizing day as the darkness slowly fed on her soul. It was something she both desired...and feared.

All Queen Himiko could think about...was HER. Even when she was deep in prayer, Himiko's thoughts were filled with images of HER; that beautiful, intelligent well-endowed priestess...Rao. For as long as they had known each other, Himiko had felt a deep affection for Rao.

However, Himiko wasn't exactly sure what started this attraction to the buxom priestess. It might have been her caring personality, her beautiful face, her amazing melodious voice, or even, Himiko considered, her rather large breasts. It was, in fact, all of those things that made Queen Himiko lust after Rao even more.

Of course, being the leader of an entire city as well as a important figure in the government, Himiko knew she couldn't be with Rao. Not only was it wrong, but she would lose everything for it: her reputation, her life of royalty...everything was on the line.

One night, as she slept, all these emotions and feelings that filled her mind brought Himiko memories of a girl she had known long ago...someone who was not afraid to love another woman, yet paid dearly for it...

* * *

_It was around the middle of the fall season, and a young 5-year old Himiko was playing by the river with her new friend, Princess Shiume. Princess Shiume was the daughter of the Emperor of a neighboring country, and both the girls' fathers were having a meeting on starting a trade route together._

_Himiko was watching some fish swim by when Shiume asked, "Hey, Himiko-chan...have you ever kissed anyone before?" Himiko shook her head in response. "Have you, Shiume?" asked the inquisitive princess. _

_Shiume smiled and replied, "Well, yeah, I have. It was with my friend Tami. We were just hanging out one day when she just suddenly kissed me and-" When Shiume noticed the disgusted look on Himiko's face, she glared at the girl and asked, "What's wrong now, Himiko-chan?" _

_Himiko couldn't believe that Shiume didn't see what was wrong with her description. "You...you kissed a g-g-girl? But...but...but that's gross, Shiume! I mean...you're a girl too! Did you...did you actually enjoy it? I mean...seriously?"_

_Shiume shook her head in disappoint at Himiko's reaction. "I did enjoy it, Himiko-chan. I enjoyed it very much..." Shiume replied in a calm, yet stern, tone, "However, I am very, very disappointed in you, Himiko-chan. i thought you of all people would be able to accept something like two girls kissing..."_

_Himiko winced; she knew Shiume was right. Tears welling up in her eyes, Himiko bowed in apology to her friend and exclaimed, "Y-You're right, Shiume! If I am going to become a queen one day, I must be able to handle all sorts of affairs! Please forgive me!"_

_"I forgive you...Himiko-chan..." Shiume purred. Suddenly, Himiko felt two soft hands touch her cheeks and she felt Shiume's soft, red lips press against hers and then...and then... _

_"S-SHIUME!" "HIMIKO!"_

_Himiko pushed herself away from Shiume and spun around to see both her father and Shiume's father staring at them, mouths agape. Without a word, Shiume stood up and walked to her father's side, leaving Himiko to feel the intensity from their glares._

_After that little incident, Himiko and Shiume were kept from seeing each other for the rest of her stay. After they had left, Himiko still couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It had changed her, and it was a change she was starting to appreciate each and every day._

_Years later, soon after Himiko became Queen, she found out that Princess Shiume had ran away from her arranged marriage and had an affair with Tami. Unfortunately, they had been found dead by the river, hands entwined and lips locked. It hurt Himiko deeply, especially since Shiume was the one who had opened her eyes. _

_'That kiss...it was the one thing I could never forget...'_

* * *

Thinking about how Shiume was willing to sacrifice everything for love, Himiko decided it was finally time for her to do so as well. Ordering one of her servants to fetch Rao for her, Himiko mentally prepared herself for the moment of truth.

When the priestess finally arrived, she had an innocent look on her face as she asked, "Your Highness...did you need my assistance?" Himiko nodded, barely keeping herself from completely losing it and leaping on the big-breasted woman right then and there.

"R-Rao...there's something I need to tell you...it's...it's very important..." Himiko stammered, her face as red as a beet. Rao smirked and, with a little jiggle from her breasts, stepped forward and said, "What could that be...your Highness?"

Himiko finally couldn't take it anymore. She raced up to her and passionately slammed her lips against Rao's. Himiko let out a small groan as her tongue invaded Rao's mouth. When they finally separated, Himiko smiled and, out of breath, whispered, "I love you...Rao-chan..."

Instead of reacting negatively, Rao just smiled at Himiko and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Himiko...I am very proud of you to come out like that...especially since I love you too..." whispered the priestess, her smile growing even wider.

Himiko couldn't put her happiness in words. Pulling Rao into a powerful hug, she began crying tears of joy into the other woman's shoulder. 'I can't believe it...I...I can finally be with the one I love...' she thought happily.

Unfortunately, Himiko didn't see Rao's smile turn into an evil smirk. She didn't even see the blade slowly emerge from within Rao's robes...

All she felt was pain...intense, burning pain...

And then...nothing...


End file.
